This invention relates generally to a frame apparatus for a display article and, more particularly, to a frame in which a display article can be easily and symmetrically mounted on a vertical surface.
There exist many types of frame structures for mounting display items on a vertical surface. Normally, the frame structures have a rectangular shape and are intended for orthogonally symmetrical mounting with side edges oriented vertically and top and bottom edges oriented horizontally. The frames generally are hung from either a nail or screw imbedded in the vertical support surface. Typical mounting structures include either wires or cords having ends attached to the rear surfaces of the frame's vertical side pieces and serrated brackets secured to the rear surface of the frame's upper perimeter. All such prior arrangements render rather difficult symmetrical mounting of displays. For example, a specifically desired display elevation is not easily attained with flexible cord support structures. Conversely, accurate plumbing of a display is difficult with a serrated bracket in that the plurality of notches available on the rear mounted bracket are concealed from view during the hanging process. For that reason, one cannot easily align a supporting nail with a particular serrated bracket notch that will establish an orthogonally symmetrical orientation for a display frame.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved display frame apparatus that can be more easily mounted in an orthogonally symmetrical orientation on a vertical support surface.